


My Cute Little Kitten

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed x Neko Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cute Little Kitten

She had to run. They were coming to get her. About an hour had passed and she still hadn't lost her followers. That was, untill she ran straight into him. Freed Justine, Y/N's crush.  
"Freed?" Y/N questioned as he looked down at her questioningly.  
"Y/N? What are you running from?" Freed asked before seeing the terrified expression flash across the girls face.  
"Ha! So you've decided to give up running. Just let us find out jow you do it and then we'll leave you alone." A tall, muscled man said, coming up behind Y/N and grabbing the back of her neck.  
"No! Leave me alone!" Y/N shouted at the man whilst clawing at his hand with her sharp nails.  
"Stop struggling already!" One man said as he tied the girls hands behind her back.  
"Y/N run!" Freed's voice shouted. Hearing this, the men let go of the small girl and so, she used that to her advantage and ran towards Freed.  
"Hey you!" One man shouted, charging towards Freed.  
"Freed run!" Y/N shouted to the rune mage before she saw tge men who were charging fall back.  
"Runes? God damn you kid! We will get you someday, little kitten!" The men shouted.  
"What were they on about?" Freed asked. Getting no reply, he turned around and Y/N was no where to be seen. Where she had stood a moment ago was now occupied by Laxus, Evergreen and Bixlow who were all apparently talking to him.  
"Freed! There you are. What happened?" Evergreen asked.  
"And why were you talking to yourself?" Laxus asked. He was about to reply when he heard a meow from next to him and felt something brush against his shoe. Looking down he saw a H/C cat looking up at him expectantly.  
"Freed?" Bixlow asked, waving a hand in front if Freed's face.  
"Meow." The cat had now jumped onto a nearby window ledge and almost seemed to be talking to Freed.  
"You're getting distracted by a cat?" Laxus asked in disbelief.  
"Did anyone see Y/N? She was here just before and now she'd not." Freed asked.  
"Why did you tell her how you feel and she ran away?" Bixlow asked  
"N..no." Freed stuttered, blushing bright red as Bixlow brung up his crush on the H/C mage. There was a loud crash from next to Freed and the cat from before was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Y/N was sat on the floor rubbing her head from where she had fallen.  
"Y/N?" Freed asked in disbelief.  
"H..hi." Y/N stuttered, feeling awkward about everything that just happened.  
"Y..you're a cat..." Freed gasped  
"And I just heard your whole conversation." Y/N mumbled  
"Why were you a cat?" Freed asked, still too shocked to registed what Y/N had just said.  
"It happens sometimes. Mainly when I get scared." Y/N replied  
"Ah. Wait you heard that whole conversation?" Freed asked to which, Y/N smiled and nodded.  
"It's okay. I feel the same." Y/N mumbled, just loud enough to hear.  
"We'll just leave you two alone." Evergreen said, backing away whilst dragging Laxus and Bixlow with her.  
"I really do like you...no love you. I have for a while now but I didn't think you felt the same so I never told anyone." Y/N explained  
"I didn't think you felt that way either but apparently I made it obvious so almost all the guild know." Freed replied. It was silent for a moment before both Freed and Y/N leaned in and kissed. When they both pulled away, they stood for a moment simply looking into one anothers eyes when Freed noticed the cat ears that sat on top of the smaller girls head. Reaching his hand out, he gently stroked the ears on Y/N's head, making the girl make the most adorable sound ever.  
"Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" Freed asked, offering her his hand.  
"Yes! Of course I will." Y/N replied, throwing her arms around Freed.  
"Come on, let's go tell the rest of the guild." Freed said.  
"Okay." Y/N replied as the two of them headed into the guild hand in hand.  
"Hey look! Freed and Y/N are holding hands!" Natsu shouted like a child.  
"Am I not allowed to hold hands with my girlfriend?" Freed asked the dragon slayer who's mouth fell open in shock.  
"That should shut him up for a while." Freed mumbled under his breath as him and Y/N headed over to the bar.  
"So Freed finally confessed?" Mira asked with a smirk. She was the only person who had known about your crush on Freed and, due to you both being oblivious as to how you both felt, she was the one who was always trying to get you two to confess to each other.  
"Yes I did and this time, you hadn't told me to." Freed replied.  
"Now I just need to get Y/N to tell everyone about that." Mira said, turning to the H/C girl as she referred to to her being a cat.  
"They really don't need to know Mira. Besides, Y/N is my kitten. My cute little kitten." Freed said whilst pulling Y/N towards him so that she was now sat in his lap.  
"Anndd Freed's become like a possessive anime character." Mira said as she went to go and serve some other people who were stood by the bar.  
"You are my kitten. My cute little kitten."


End file.
